One Night
by Lotus Curtiss
Summary: What leads Peony to chase his other friend? Find Out! PeoDisty PeonyxDist. Rated MA, you'll love it despite the 7,000 something long word story! I've wanted to post something like this for the longest time! lol R&R.-Sequel is UP! "Secluded" Chapter
1. One Night

Alright, I have had this stuck on my mind for the longest time and no one has done this yet! So I will be the _first_ pioneer to put this up! Enjoy!

**Title:** One Night

**Author:** LotusCurtiss

**Summery:** Find out what leads Emperor Peony to chase the other friend after being told off by the one he sought for replacement. Could the one who hated him so, truly find himself in love with his Emperor?

**Coupling:** Peony x Dist, Yaoi recognition drive open.

**Rating:** M, not for little kids that are not yet adults in life, go read some K and K+ children. Beat it! _**NOW!**_

**Total pages written on a word processor: **11, Yeah, that's _a lot_ of pages!

* * *

One Night

Emperor Peony paced in his room, restless as the waterfall softly roared outside his window under the night sky. He found it hard to sit down, even for just a few seconds much less one, his mind returned to what his best friend had said three days ago.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Jade, just this one time, please?" He was on his hands and knees, an Emperor on his hands and knees, begging to his friend for help?

"Your Majesty, I am not a replacement for my younger sister, Nephry, I can not comply to what you are saying. I am also married with children of my own, I will not turn my back on my wife and become dis-honest with her, nor will I lie to my children." The Colonel stood his ground as he watched the self-proclaimed friend stoop so low to actually bow at his feet. "I can not satisfy your desires. If you use your status to try to control me and take away my freedom, I can use the protocol that is created to be used against kings and emperors, I can also see that your rank is stripped and handed to someone else. Your job is to govern and rule with a steady hand over Malkuth. If that is all, I will take my leave, my Heart is at home with dinner prepared. Find someone else."

He left the room with an honest air about him as the Emperor watched the Colonel go.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Find someone else huh?" He rubbed his chin as he and walked to a picture stand. "Its been a long time and to actually think that Jade would marry and already has had five children and one more coming. I see why he fore bid's his daughters, four total, from coming close to me, just like Nephry." He picks up a frame and examines it in the moon light.

"Well, Nephry, Jade's right, I can't use him as a substitute." His fingers traced the outline of a young Nephry's face in the picture. Her smile glowed from the glossy paper beneath the glass between a young surprised Peony and a stoic Jade. Her small arms wrapped halfway around both of them. White haired and runny nosed Saphir looked ready to cry at any moment, as he sat on the snowy ground with clomps of snow in his hair. "Nephry, Jade is married and she wish's to remain as the untold chapter in our lives. She put Saphir through hell when Jade was gone but we both know that he tried to cling to her like he did with Jade but she knocked him to the ground, out cold. I was there."

Peony heaved a sigh, "Saphir? Hmm...Saphir? He is here and jailed." He jumped with a thought and replaced the picture on the stand and briskly walked to the door, he opened it and called a guard in.

"Sir!"

"Go and bring me the prisoner, Dist, the ex-God General. He is a former friend of mine and I wish to talk to him."

"Sir, with all do respect, a prisoner could harm you..."

"Enough, you are going against my orders. Go and bring Dist."

"Yes Sir!" The soldier hastily saluted and left, not wanting to get on his Emperors bad side like he had done so many times, he rubbed a scar in memory of where the Emperor had thrown a vase at him that shattered upon impact.

"Dist, ex-God General, come with me, Emperor Peony wish's to speak with you." The Soldier unlocked the cell that Dist sat slumped on the opposite wall from the bars with a look of distaste.

"Me? Why me?" He scoffed but the handcuffs were slapped on his wrists and he was led out into the cold air with a hard and solid grip on his thin arm with out an answer.

"Your Majesty, Dist as you have wished to be brought." Brought? It sounded as though he had been just sold for gald! Dist Blanched at the thought.

"Thank you but I think that the cuffs are a little too much, give me the key then you may leave."

"Yes Sir!" The guard handed the key over to him and quickly left, the image of the vase striking him smack dab in the middle of his forehead replayed through.

"Saphir, my old friend, how have you been?" Peony took Dist's hands in his then began to undo the hand cuffs. Saphir blushed at the warmth against his cold icy skin.

"I'm not your friend and after being arrested by Jade twice, I hate him." He huffed at first but gulped when Peony locked the door, a shiver went up his spine.

"I see," he smiled and gestured to a table and chair set with steaming cups of tea, "tea? Its rose tea, I know that you have a liking for it."

Saphir hesitated then took the seat next to his _former_ friend, he stared at his hands that lie limply in his lap.

"Saphir? Drink your tea before it gets cold." His head snapped up at the warm touch on his shoulder. It was unlike him to be in a quiet mood.

"Yes, I suppose I should." The cup felt warm in his hands after refusing to sleep in the provided cot in his cell with a blanket, he took the hard cobblestone floor instead.

"Saphir, your thin, are you even eating properly?" Peony's voice was concerned.

"Yes, the food tastes better than what the cafeteria serves at Daath." He bluffed but he knew that Peony could see right through it, he took a dainty sip, behaving like the cup could break at the simple touch of his lips.

'What is this feeling?' His heart began to pound and heat crept up his neck as Peony handed him a tray of small finger sandwiches.

"Eat, you only eat half or none of your food or that's what I have been told by the guards." He felt a little dizzy at hearing the strong firm tone of the blondes voice. Doing as he was told, he picked up a sandwich and slowly nibbled on it. "There, you should feel better."

"I feel a little bit." He mumbled.

"Good, good, drink more of your tea, your more than likely dehydrated." Saphir couldn't help himself, it was hard to resist Peony, especially when he was worried over him.

"Are you worried that I might escape?" Saphir asked after drinking half of his cup.

"No, I'm not, you know that I might send Jade to capture you again." He laughed then poured more of the soft, opaque pink liquid into his cup after Saphir set it down on its saucer.

After finishing the tea and eating the plate of finger sandwiches.

"Do you feel warmer?" Peony gently massaged Dist's shoulders.

"Yes." He gurgled.

"Sadly, my friend, I hoped we made amends to the relationship between us." Peony wished then replaced the handcuffs. "Saphir, would you rejoin me tomorrow night for tea and sandwiches at the same time?"

"Why me? What about Jade? Why can't he come?" Saphir's purple eyes meet Peony's dark royal blue eyes.

"Jade, he has his own life to live and well, for him, Jade has a bundle of problems and blessings on his hands." He shook his head, "I'm afraid that he can't come, not this late at night."

"I see," disappointment flashed briefly but seemed dull. "Well, I'm sure he has a lot."

"Well, if you want the story, I can tell you some other night but you won't believe it." He shrugged. "If I take him from his life, he would never forgive me for doing so. You must be getting tired and I still need my answer. I thought that it was nice to talk once again instead of using snowballs to do so." His baritone laugh made Saphir blush.

"O-of course, I would join you again." He stuttered. Being called by his name again was a miracle but who would have thought that it would be the Emperor instead of Jade?

"Saphir, use the cot and the blanket to keep warm, please do this and eat more of your food." Emperor Peony leaned forward and swiftly placed a kiss onto Saphir's forehead. "Sleep tight, Saphir."

"Y-y-yes..."

Dist found himself sitting on his cot in his cell, his face beat red, his heart pounding loudly that it sounded in his ears with the gushing blood. He curled up under the blanket and tried to sleep.

"W-what is wrong with me?" He whispered into the pillow. Finding it hard to sleep. He got up and walked to the barrow with fresh rain water and splashed the cold liquid onto his face, the heat burned up the cold and Dist dunked his head into the water. Daring himself to stay one second longer than the last but being as he never swam that much, came up gasping for air to ease his burning lungs. The water trickled down his neck and between his collar and skin. Soaking the fabric that it made a darkened ring in the folds. He could still feel the kiss on his forehead.

"So, I am no longer Dist but Saphir?" He lay back down onto the cot, pulling the blanket up, it was thin but it was warm enough to his taste. Rolling onto his stomach that he found it much easier for him to fall asleep on the canvas cot.

"Saphir, I heard that you've been eating all of your food, I'm proud of you." Peony rubbed his head after taking off the handcuffs for the umpteenth night.

"Yes, well, it is way better than the cafeteria food from Daath." He smiled brightly.

"Join me on the couch tonight, don't bother with the table, I find it too uncomfortable to be at." The blonde plopped himself down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him.

"Really? Well, I am used to the table and chairs..." he trailed off but rested onto the couch next to who he found to be his now-best friend.

"You sound forlorn, Saphir, tell me whats bothering you?" He placed a warm and firm gentle hand onto Saphir's shoulder.

"I saw Jade today who was being followed by the girl who beat me up on impulse and I tried to get his attention." He paused and made eye contact. " I...

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Jade! Jade! Its me! Saphir! Your friend! Saphir! Jade!" Saphir called out but was easily ignored by the Colonel who was talking to another guard.

"I see, so all of the prisoners have been eating their regular diet and all of their food."

"Sir! Yes Sir!" The soldier saluted.

"Jade! Jade! Jade!" Saphir reached through the bars to try and touch the high ranked officer but he was down the hall and out of reach.

"Colonel, the Emperor has been requesting the presence of a certain prisoner of late and at night time too."

"I don't care what he does, his life is his life."

"Jade!"

"Major, please go and shut the animal up who is making the noise." He turned and smiled softly at the female Major, his gloved hand stroking her long black hair at the same time.

"Yes sir." She pressed her face into his warm gloved hand and quickly made her way towards Saphir. Her presence of dominance made him squeak.

"Jade..." He yelped and found it hard to make a mad dash to the far wall.

The cell door creaked open slowly.

Saphir dragged himself with his hands backwards.

She reached into the slit of her skirt.

He began to sweat.

The Major pulled out a hard metal object in the shape of a ring that had a bar across the center.

The hard brick and mortal wall, eight feet thick stopped him from going any further.

The object expanded into a staff with three sicking double clicks.

The white haired man began to whimper.

Her delicate hand raised it above her head.

His eyes widened in shock and surprise.

She brought the weapon down on to his head.

Before he was hit, he ushered her name. "Lotus..."

**{C-R-A-C-K}**

Saphir was out.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

"Awe, my dear friend. You see, I can't punish them, when your in that cell, your under the punishment of any guard, officer or soldier who walks in there. Where does it hurt?" His voice was softened to consolation and he slid Saphir onto his lap, hugging the saddened man to his chest.

Saphir blushed brightly and shakily placed his hand on his head.

"Here?" Peony stroked the area and kissed it many times, making Saphir shiver. "It will be okay, I'm here. Jade doesn't care for you any more."

Saphir snapped and struggled to get free.

"How could you say that about Jade?" He fought but still being week from the lack of food. "How can you say that about him?"

"Saphir!" Peony threw him onto the couch and pinned him down, his mouth so close to Saphir's.

The platinum stopped instantly and his face became flustered.

"Saphir, do you know how jealous I get every time you say 'Jade?'" Saphir shook his head with out a sound. "Do you really want to know the real story why Jade can't visit?"

"Yes." He squeaked.

"Jade is married! He married Lotus twelve years ago, they have five children and a sixth coming soon." Saphir was shocked and Peony got up to go dig into a drawer. He came back with pictures. "Their wedding day. Their first child, their second, their third and fourth are twins, and the fifth. Lotus pregnant with her sixth." Each picture grew from two to three, from three to four and from four to six following with seven in number of people, each one had Lotus and Jade smiling lovingly at each other.

"I was hoping to never to take them out so I could never see them again." Peony hastily walked to the window and placed his hands on his hips. "I was told by Jade that I can't use him as a replacement for Nephry, even I can't take him away from the one he loves. You and I are both rejected by the same person. I get so jealous every time you say Jade's name, I want to be with you instead."

Saphir's face exploded in instant shock, he didn't budge to move from his position on the couch.

"Spend one night with me, that is all I ask, please Saphir." Peony turned to look at him, his blue eye's pleading.

"Y-yes." The platinum slowly sat up, the heat in his neck creeping into his face as the Emperor made his way towards him.

"First, lets take a bath." The blonde slung him over his shoulder and carried him into the bathroom, his hands roaming from his waist to his thigh's causing him to moan and cringe.

"You haven't taken a shower for so long." His large warm hands, soaped his back, massaging the forearms and sinking ever so lower towards the rear end, a finger passing his entrance.

"Peony!" He leaped forward and landed on his hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder, surprised. His body heat rising rapidly. "W-what...w-why...d-did...y-you..."

"Saphir, that's a really seductive pose your in." A hand ran over his chin in thought causing Saphir to sit on his ankles, flustered through out his body, trying to look at the far wall but mirrors revealed Peony's muscular build. It sent him drooling. "You also said my name for once."

"P-peony..." He stuttered again.

"I like it, the sound of my name coming from your lips." He knelt behind Saphir and turned the platinum's face so their lips could meet. "Say it again."

"Peony..." He was instantly immersed in pure bliss.

"Peony..." Saphir gasped as the Emperor continued to grope him teasingly, he leaned his head back so the blonde could kiss his neck, then it slipped out. "...Jade..."

**{S-P-L-A-S-H}**

"I'm jealous, Saphir." He grinned evilly as he yanked the wet, white hair to face him eye to eye as he was kneeling on the edge of the large pool-bath tub that he had tossed Saphir into.

"I'm sorry!" He yipped at the pain on his scalp especially the place where Jade's wife had hit him, tears forming in his eyes. "Please forgive me!"

"Of course I will, don't let it happen again!" He commanded then bruising him with a kiss. Saphir wrapped his arms around his King's neck trying to draw himself closer to the other mans body but the pool edge got in the way.

He let go and slipped under the water; then resurfacing with a wail of dissatisfaction.

"No fare, join me please." His nose began to run.

"Later, take your punishment right now. Your so cute when you act this way." He hummed, making the one in the water blush brightly.

'His cruel sense is softer than Jade's.' He thought but felt a heated stare on him. He looked up into hungry eyes that were gazing down at the junction of his legs, he instinctively covered his limp member that was growing against his hands.

"Saphir," Peony purred as he spread his legs, "remove your hands and look at mine too, there is no need to be embarrassed about such small trivial matter."

His eyes locked onto the full erection in front of him, his hands drifted to his side, forgetting his in the process. Absentmindedly, he reached for the prize ahead, hoping to savor the feast before him.

"Stop." His dream was shattered as if on a dime, with pleading eyes, he looked up at the handsome beast's face. "Come here." He patted his lap.

Obediently he climbed up and onto the lap, no sooner than he had, he began to pant at the stroke on his member by a finger that trailed between the creases of his sac's and up to the tip. It went up and down, over and over again.

"P-peony..." Saliva rolled down his chin in ecstasy.

"Saphir, you won't need these." Tan hands took the small, oval glasses off and tossed them towards a pile of freshly folded towels. "Bare your neck for me."

"Yes..." He moaned and complied with the order, letting his yet-to-be lover devour the skin above his jugular veins.

By the time Saphir could register where he was, he could only remember feinting from the over excitement on his body, Peony...his... he sat up abruptly then fell backwards onto a pillow. He heard splashing and looked at the Emperor swimming laps in the pool-tub. Shakily as if a new born, he walked towards the side of the pool and slipped in.

"Peo-ghnphy..." He took on a mouth full of water and began to choke, the pressure bearing down on his skinny and weak frame.

"Saphir! Saphir!" He heard his name being called then a couple, hard solid slaps to his back and he spat the water out. Coughing for fresh air. "Saphir!"

"Peony...I'm...alright..." Tears threatened to pour from his eyes.

"No, your not," he soothed, Peony gently kissed his cheek over and over again. "I couldn't take you all the way because your not yet physically strong enough to handle my charge."

"Do it..." he continued to cough. "I want you...to claim me...as yours...and for you...alone."

"Are you sure with yourself?" A moments panic was in his voice making Saphir solidify his answer.

"Yes." He wrapped his arms around the broad, tan shoulders and heavily kissed the Emperor, begging for the others tongue to claim his mouth. Like a hot knife cutting through butter, Peony sliced Saphir's lips apart and ran his tongue along the roof and teeth, battling for dominance and easily conquered. The blonde's hands strayed towards the small pink buds on Saphir's chest, rolling them between his fingers. The platinum broke the kiss with a sharp gasp, his head thrown back at the sensation as a loud, audible moan sent shivers down his partners back. Feeling the heated gaze again made Saphir shiver in delight as his member responded. He whimpered at the bite on his neck, the teeth of his partner marking homage and some ownership.

"Peony..." He gasped. His fingers threading into the blonde hair, "please don't make me wait."

"You'll wait." His tongue licking the lightly blood drawn wound and began to make its way towards the collarbone. He pinched and Saphir's hand tightened in his hair, "no, this place won't do." He pulled back, earning a pleading wail from his mate that reluctantly sighed when he nibbled on his earlobe. Surveying the deck and spotting a neglected corner filled with cushions and blankets. He hugged the other mans body close to his and left the pool-tub.

Saphir squirmed at the touch, enjoying the heat the other gave off, the contact began to add towards the frustration growing below his waist.

"Saphir, calm down." The Emperors hot breath on his neck and ear tingled. "Relax for me."

Saphir blinked three times then found himself surrounded by softness and on his back with Peony over him. He jumped as a knee slid between his thighs, the warm skin stroking the bundle of nerves on the sensitive area.

"P-peony!" His face burned.

"Saphir..." The blonde crashed his lips into his partners, harshly bruising the tenderest of all skin. The tongue lashing out. "Saphir..." Peony pulled back to find an illicit stare at him. "So, that's how it is, hmm?"

Passing a hovering hand over the pink stub, Saphir came back into life, moaning at the brief contact. "Peony...don't make me wait...please don't..." He panted.

"No, Saphir, your on my time. You go by my time." He pinched and Saphir's mind reeled, instantaneously shutting his legs but only to be stopped by the knee between them. "You will wait."

'The guards got him trained some how, or was it Jade, no, none of those fit. Lotus? Yes, its Lotus, she knocked him out cold that he's become like a masochist.' Peony thought as he began a torturous lick of slow descent while his hands needed and rolled the stiffening stubs.

"Peony...please..." Saphir cried out in frustration when he felt the fore thigh rub into his sack.

"Saphir, hold on. Just hold on." The Emperor gave a beastly stare with intense heat, his hot mouth moved over a nipple, sucking the puckered point till it turned from pink to red. Taking his time to make a line of level kisses to the other, repeating the process of coloration. He blew on one and Saphir whined at the sudden and quick change of temperature. Tears now streaming from his eyes.

'Hmm...He's so sensitive. How about this then?' Using a hand, Peony ran it down Saphir's side, gradually feeling the curve and the frame all the while using his knee to knead the sac, he wanted to feel him squirm and writhe in agony. Saphir's nails sunk into the tan skin, the pleasure was unbearable. 'Oh, so he has weak spots or he's just entirely over-sensitive.'

"Moan my name, Saphir, I like they way it comes from your lips." He hissed in the platinum's ear.

"Peony..."

"That's it." Encouraging the man beneath him. "Now, spread your legs. Good."

Saphir responded to the mans every wishes. "Peony..." What else could he do beside comply with the demands? Nothing. He was on Emperor Peony's time.

"Saphir, hands and knees now." Peony leaned back into a cushion, exposing his impatient erection. "For your hearts content."

Saliva drooled from Saphir's mouth as he crawled towards the gift, his tongue hanging out, prepared to lick and taste his emperor that will soon claim him with it.

"Go slow." Peony stroked the damp white hair, his fingers knotting in it swiftly when the first lick came.

Saphir's tongue tasted from the bottom of the sack to the tip, his scalp sparked a short flame when the hand in it, tightened. He couldn't wait, nor could he go slow and his urge was demanding of him to find release. He wrapped his mouth around the side, sucking to bring more of the flavor in, some soap and salty. His sweat rolled from his forehead and into his eyes, he blinked, it was hard for him to see with out his glasses.

**{B-I-T-E}**

Accidentally, his jaw flexed to a close when a finger passed his entrance.

"I said to go slow." A growl ripped through his companions throat, the hand in his hair pulled him up to eye level. "How are you going to repay for the damage?"

Saphir gulped in response, his whole body shaking violently; the grip on his hair began to pull the strands from there follicles, a never ceasing pain.

"I have one." He smiled and enjoyed the continuing shiver and fear in the eyes of his partner. "Maybe two."

"P-peony." Saphir gasped as a piece of string was tied tightly at the base of his length, his thighs pinned apart with his companions knees. He reached to try and undo the string but a hand gripped his wrist's and pinned them above his head.

"Now, now, this is your punishment for biting me." Peony's warm hand ruffly gripped the length and lightly dug his nails in, he slowly dragged them up. Painfully.

"No! No! Please No!" He begged that soon turned to panting. "Ah...Peony...Ah..."

'Well, he is a masochist.'

"Are you enjoying this?" He licked Saphir's thin neck.

"Ah...Peony...yes...ah..." Sweat began to form on his chest.

'He's stronger than I thought, to be taking this so well.'

"Hmm..." He took it one step further and increased the pressure of his nails, leaving behind a trail of red skin that burned from the delicate flesh tearing ever so slightly in its wake.

"AH! Peony...ah..." Giving a sharp intake of surprise.

The assault continued as the nails came to the head, Saphir flinched with eyes wide open in shock and lust. The threat subsided as the hand moved away but not for long, a finger rubbed the entrance of the uthrium and popped in.

"PEONY!" Saphir almost shouted, this new feeling was unlike and painful.

"What?" The Emperor teased then wiggled his finger.

"P-please...unn...ah...forgive...ah...ah...me..." He began to beg, desperately searching his attackers face for a sign of mercy in a blinding frenzy.

A moment of silence passed as Peony thought but he kept his finger moving, Saphir becoming even more aroused in the pain. What seemed like minutes of agonizing pain, the finger was finally removed, bringing a little semen along.

"Well, I know your weakness now." Saphir gulped at the remark, his member twitching red from the new pain. "Hmm..."

Releasing the locked wrist's and flopping back, bright pink and red marks remained on the inside of Saphir's thighs from his partners knees.

"Try again." The blonde ordered, his own arousal proudly stood up. "Go slow or I'll make what you felt, even worse."

"Y-yes..." Saphir's lustful eyes deadlocked at the member in front of him. Slowly he took his time, repressing the urge to bite when ever the finger passed his entrance. The teeth marks left small indention's and Saphir kissed every single one, hoping to win the favor back. Saphir, when he felt sure, started to lick and cursed the string around his, it was beginning to feel _awfully_ tight.

"Good, Saphir." He was praised and a hand threaded through his hair, making it even more of a threat if he did anything wrong again, instead it was a light touch.

His skinny fingers probed and traced the erection his mouth swallowed, making it an effort to suck harder. His own struggled against the string.

"Saphir..." Groaned the Emperor, his head tipped back in pure pleasure and closed eyes. "Yes..."

Saphir almost gagged as the hand in his hair pushed him to take more of Peony's erection into his own mouth. He coiled his tongue around the length, the illicit moans of his partner made him all the more hard.

'When is he going to?' Saphir's mind exploded then quickly resided in bliss. A finger made its way to the Blonde's sac and circled, poking here and there. With a stiff jaw, Saphir tried harder and sucked with his might.

"Oh...Lorelei!" The Emperor convulsed and Saphir's mouth could barely hold the rushed wave of semen, the white hot, milk like substance leaked from the corners of his lips. His eyes closed as a euphoric expression crossed Peony's face. "On your back."

All the more obliged to do so, Saphir rocked back on his heels, the cushions and pillows padded his fall. For ten minutes, he had been on his hands and knees, a foot had fallen asleep and his lower back had gained a cramp. Three fingers were forced into his mouth and being as how he was still on a like-high, suckled; grateful that his jaw was no longer stretched. The torturous hand returned and toyed with Saphir's sensitive spot between his sac and entrance, with a gurgle mixed with a moan, saliva ran down his chin from in between the fingers in his mouth.

"Enjoying this?" Peony hummed, his mouth latched on to a nipple, tasting and probing with his tongue.

"Nnnhhh..." Was the reply. Saphir was immersed in his own world, one of pure bliss and lust.

"Hmm..." Peony hummed again, sending muscle contractions through his partners chest at the like-shock. The intruding hand left the hot cavern and rubbed at the entrance. "Relax, Saphir."

Saphir tensed then relaxed, his muscles becoming like jelly. A shocking yelp rang from his throat as one finger pushed in and began to wiggle.

"Peony...ah...AHH!" He exclaimed as a hot cavern took his length in, instantly he arched his back when a second finger was added, each digit moving around to its own accord, searching for the sweet spot with-in. His hands, one grabbing a pillow and the other clutched a blanket. A sheen of sweat covered his body. A vibration went through to his member as a hot, moist tongue played with the head, the something like a vacuum added to the already pent-up frustrations. "Peony...Please...ah..."

A third finger slipped in as the Emperors head jerked up and blew on the hot, pulsating erection. Then...

**{S-T-R-I-K}**

Saphir's entire body quivered as the fingers located the sweet spot, they dug into the gland, dancing on their own, each new pressure point euphorically sent him reeling even more. Then left.

"How erotic...I'm now hard because of you and the illicit-lusty look I am getting and those tears turn me on." Peony touched his throbbing erection to Saphir's own, grinding against the straining length.

"Ah...Peony...ah...ah...please..." He became lost in a hard kiss.

**{S-L-I-D-E}**

"AAHHH!" Saphir jumped as his Emperor's member broke his tightness, fresh tears poured from glazed eyes.

"Lets see, where is it?" He began to remember where the sweet spot was but one look at the gone Saphir in his own world, told him to wake the Platinum from his dreams. With a heavy sigh, he brought a hard slap across the pale cheek. An electric stinging, stung the man, bringing him back into reality. "Don't go off like that again. You have so much sensitivity when your not strong enough to take a charge."

Peony, gave a more than concerned look, then raised the limp arms after wresting the hands free from their captive objects, the pillow and the blanket. Saphir's mind crashed back into consciousness, blinking several times, remembering that the string was still tied and was making him swollen.

"P-peony..." He panted, only to be silenced by a soft kiss.

"Enough, hold onto me, and don't lose yourself in the moment, I am also in this moment." He nibbled on the earlobe and draped the noodle-like appendages over his shoulders. "If you do lose yourself, I will bite you hard in the shoulder and collarbones. Be here with me."

With what was said and the ample amount of time helped Saphir adjust into comfort but not for long. A little light pull, and Saphir bit his lip, focusing on the pain so he won't lose himself.

'Lotus actually did a good job in turning him into a masochist. He's created a divergence. He earns kudo points for that.' Then the pull turned into a push. Back and forth, the gentle yet almost euphoric atmosphere that surrounded Saphir's brain was a slight haze.

"Peony..." He gasped then almost doing a crunch, raised his body after bringing himself to lock his hands onto the large arms. Burying his face into the mans neck. He was sobbing, better to cry then let himself become lost in the moment. Warm hands massaged the shaking back, and shoulders.

'Damn, Lotus, you gave him one to many hits on the head! Today was the first in a long time.' Peony cursed to himself then gave another thought. 'Here I am, earlier, I was commending Lotus and now, berating her efforts. Heh, that doesn't sound like me at all. I might just be turning into Jade!'

"Saphir...hnnn...I never knew that you might feel this good, all those other girls, they don't even come close to you." He whispered in the platinum's ear then blew. "Now where was it? I remember, here."

"Peony!...again...please...again...Peony..." Saphir moaned between his sobs, "please...again..."

"Very well...hnnn" Peony hit the gland again, making his thin partner rack with shivers and tears.

"Please...again...Peony...my love..." Saphir sobbed and blurted out. "...Peony...my love...again...please..."

"Say it again...hnnn" The blonde couldn't believe his ears, a declaration of love from Saphir? He had gotten what he wanted all along.

"...My love...Peony..."

"Hnnn...As many times as you want, my love as well." Peony spoke in a caressing voice.

"Ah...Peony...my love...ah..." Saphir gurgled and choked at each thrust into his prostate gland. He could feel his heart beating in his tied and swollen member.

What seemed like hours to Saphir in his Lovers embrace soon became minutes.

"My Love...please...I...ah...want to...I want...to come..." His nails digging further into his Emperors shoulders.

"Not yet My Love...hnnn...I am almost there...wait a little longer..." His voice was strained, he too wanted to go into bliss with his Lover but he could not find it.

'Soon...soon...almost...almost...getting close...'

"I need your help My Love, tighten yourself around me...haa...hnnn...tighten yourself..."

Saphir, feeling his desire, flexed his muscles tightly and locked his ankles even more around the blondes waist.

'Barely...barely...few more seconds...a few more...'

**{P-U-L-L}**

The string came off and an explosion of bliss enveloped both of them, a repressed sigh escaped Peony's lips as his fiery seed filled his Lover while the white, milk-like substance covered his chest and stomach from the man beneath him. Saphir drowned as his Lovers seed went into him as his own broke free from the entrapment of the string and spewed on to the rich tan skin while he gurgled in joy.

Being careful not to crush his thin Love, rested lightly above Saphir, his elbows propped up above the pale shoulders and pressed their foreheads together.

"I think, this calls for another bath, My Love." He panted, his long blonde hair fell in the direction of gravity and framing his purple-eyed Lovers face.

"Yes...I do...believe...so..." Saphir agreed, his pants taking longer to draw breath.

"I have a better punishment for you so you won't be stuck in that cell," A smile crossed Emperor Peony's face as he placed the handcuffs onto his lovers wrists.

"What is it?" A curious look into the sapphire eyes that watched him.

"Become my butler, then, we can make Love every single night. Jade might not be at your hearing but I can press the Military Power to my will."

"Peony, you know, I also become jealous when you say his name. I don't want you to say it again, ever." He truthfully spoke.

"Well, I guess we have to call him Colonel from now on when ever we are behind closed doors."

"Yes and we are alone."

"Formality, behind doors, alone, I am going to like this." Peony replaced the lost glasses onto there respectful owners nose. "My Love, you speak in such dangerous tone that I might wanna charge you again. Seeing as how you are in pain right now, I won't till you have become used to it."

He gently pulled Saphir to his feet, and groped the small and round clothed cheeks in a form of massage.

"Peony...ah..." His face reddening, "Don't stop..."

The warm hands left and traveled up to his lower back, pressing hard into the lower vertebrae.

"At least, this will keep you from limping till you get to your cell and use the cot with the blanket, eat all of your food as well."

"Yes, My Love." Saphir pressed his lips into Peony's. He found himself at the door the next minute

"It'll be a couple of days but I'll press hard enough. Wait till then...heal up...Saphir." Peony opened the door and handed the now-turned-prisoner back to the guard with the keys in hand. And like clock work, Saphir was swept away, he looked back at his Lover and a look was returned. +I promise. My Love.+

"Dist the Reaper, ex-God General, you are and by the discretion of Emperor Peony, you will serve your time as his Butler, for life." And with that, the gabble came down with a solid thud. Colonel Jade Curtiss did come to give his testimony along with five others that had helped arrest him. "You should be grateful that the Emperor is your childhood friend."

Saphir looked over and saw a satisfied look on Jade's face, the Colonel better pleased that he was out of his hair and that he could go on with his life with his wife and children. Lotus sat next to him, his hand rubbing her stomach that bulged slightly from beneath her dress, they had sat in the back by the doors. A thought crossed the platinum's brain, 'I'm far from being his friend no longer, at least he would have the life he want's with his love and I, with mine.'

A warm hand seized his arm and the shackles crashed to the table and fell to the floor where they remained till a guard had picked them up.

"Come on. You need to get dressed." The hand slipped into his and he was dragged all the way into the Emperors bed chambers. "You will wear this, go put it on!" He was shoved roughly into the bathroom.

At first he thought that it was going to be a maids outfit but it turned out to be a suit.

"I love it! My Love!" Peony crashed his lips onto Saphir's, drowning out his sense of morale. "Oh! Look at the time! I just got you into this but know, I have to get you out of it! What a shame, night fall came so fast! Ready for round two, my Love?"

"Yes, my Beloved..." Saphir sighed as hands groped here and there...

* * *

So, what did you think?

I love to tease my audience and man, this was a killer for me to right! It took like a month or so...

What eva! Please Review for me!

Your help in spelling, grammar and punctuation really do help me out a lot!

===You know what? I get turned on by Yaoi! Yup! I'm Female and Yaoi turns me on! Except if its Jade paired with anybody except my character. Lotus Snow Heart. Hint: My user name is Lotus Curtiss===

Working on sequel, "Secluded", a chapter. Pre-Summary- "Guy walks in and what he sees will hunt him but one person is not going to let him get away!" I'd like it if you guys start putting the sequel's into chapters, it saves time trying to find the original sotory over the sequel!

Code:

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v= Flasbacks

- =Something, I don't know, "time jumps"...maybe...


	2. Secluded

Here's the sequel to One Night, I tell you, I almost had an heart attack as I was aching to get it finished! _'''''''

**Title:** Secluded

**Written by**: Lotus Curtiss

**Genre**: Fiction

**Coupling**: PeoGuy, Peony x Guy -Yaoi Reconition drive open.

**Total written pages on word processor**: 8

* * *

Secluded

Guy had stumbled in on something that he wasn't supposed to see. It will hunt him for the rest of his life and the one who made him pay.

It all began early one morning, bright and early, the blonde spiked hair made his usual way to the Emperor's bedchambers and noticing that he was an hour early. The rappig's, the Emperor beloved pets, deserved a fresh bath and a nice brush. The guards nodded to him as he passed by, they had become fast friends after a week so easily and since then earned their trust. The palace was quiet and seemed devoid of the maids that ran about in a frenzy.

"Of course, this is the fifth day of the week, shopping day, they are out." Guy smiled to himself, grateful that no one would try and hang off of him. Though his fear disappeared mysteriously without a trace one night after waking up in the maids quarters after one of the Emperor's Drink-Fests that Jade never attended except for maybe a half hour then left once he finished two glasses of scotch. "Its still hard to believe that Jade is married, he lied about still being single."

He sighed heavily. Guy had seen her, and noticed that she balanced Jade out so perfectly in appearance, personality and strength. On Dist's final trial.

Jade has children? The question ran through his mind when he accidentally saw them together in a nearby park having a picnic, four girls and a son, her stomach bulged ever so slightly with a sixth. Guy noticed Jade get up, trying to make an escape through the bushes, his foot snapped a lone cursed twig. A dominant presence reined behind him.

"Its not nice to spy on others." A cold tone resounded. "Guy, explain yourself."

Finding it hard to face the Colonel, Guy mustered every muscle in his body to turn and face the ominous presence.

"I was enjoying a walk but didn't mean to intrude onto your families outing." He was all the more surprised to hear his voice was as cool as it could get even though he was shaking from fear.

"Guy, you must understand that my family is a Malkuth Military Secret, Top Secret that is. Now that you have seen us together, you must not tell anybody, you are under oath. What you say can effect my family no matter where you are, Daath is the top warning do not even speak of her there." -Her family was killed by a member of Daath, she is the soul survivor left beside her nine missing older brothers- that was the last thing Jade said before he returned to his family.

"What more could go wrong?" He shook his head the next day but spotted the Colonel's wife shopping for grocery's, the oldest daughter with a child strapped to her back walked beside the majestic woman. "It went wrong. Lucks just not been on my side for two day's." Guy sighed and walked in another direction.

He walked around for what seemed like hours, the market bustled in the early morning coolness, Guy bought a fresh apple and sat down to eat it. Chewing slowly to pass the time. Finally when he thought that he could feel his bottom no more, stood up to get the blood flowing through his legs.

"Look at the time, I have to walk Emperor Peony's rappig's soon, I might get going now and save the aggravation of being yelled at for another day."

"That was then, this is now. Well, I am still under oath." He shrugged. He opened his eyes and proceeded into the Emperor's bedchambers. Dist, the ex-God General, now the _personal_ butler of Peony himself was not in his usual corner. "He is probably running laps around the East Wing. Again."

Proceeding to the Sleeping Chamber, a soft sound came through the cracks of the door. It had the voice of a girl. Guy's hand stopped before he turned the door handle, freezing instantly.

'I know that its wrong to eaves drop but its disrespectful to peek in.' The sounds continued, causing him to blush. 'I need to wait, I can go and talk with the cook, yeah. Go to the cook and talk. He is always a nice man.'

He made on effort to move but his feet were anchored to the ground, rooted solid in place, his legs refused to bend at the knee and found his hand gripping the door handle tightly.

'Fine! One peek and that's it! Just one peek! How in Auldrant did he sneak girls in, with his status, he can get by, unless if its one of the maids. One peek and that's it.'

Slowly he turned the handle, a tiny click was muffled by a moan, the door was well oiled at the hinges so no noise was made. The door slid open silently, and Guy angled his head in and the sight gave him a shock!

Dist was underneath the Emperor, moaning and crying out his name as the blonde pulled and pushed himself in and out of the platinum. Guy's body felt on fire, burning him to the core, embarrassment? Maybe...it was the scene that got him so riled up, watching the sweat roll down Peony's back from concentration and Dist's sob's of pleasure, the close contact of two naked bodies in the process of love. His heart quickened, not from fear of being found but from the excitement. Ten minutes passed by and a collective sigh rang in the chamber, it was at that point Guy saw it all, the release of two lovers. Guy, slipped back into the Lounge Chamber by closing the door ever so quietly and escaped down the hall after making sure that door too was closed, retreated to the specially made bathroom for the Emperor's rappig's. He sat down, his back against the door, he found it hard to concentrate on his breathing because that memory came flashing back into his mind every second.

He jumped at the large pounding on the door and opened it, Emperor Peony stood there, smiling like an idiot at a shocked idiots face.

"Guy, something told me that you'd be in here, so I brought my rappig's and thought that I should help you give them a bath."

"Yes your Majesty, that would be most...waaaaggghhhh!" He fell as the rappig's streamed in and knocked him to the ground, nosing him with their snouts and greeting him with grunts. "Yes, its good to see you too. Good morning."

"Seems that they have grown fond of you. Very fond, I'm jealous." Peony extended a hand to help Guy up and noted a blush forming on the others cheek. 'That's a first.' "Lets get to work." He pushed his long sleeves up above the elbow and grabbed the fruity shampoo bottle off the shelf.

Guy promptly took his gloves off and did the same with his own sleeves. One rappig after another, one washed, the other dried then switched jobs. They passed word and daily news that was going on. That was until Peony spoke something that gave him the answer.

"Guy, someone came into my room early this morning, did you happen to see the person run by you?" The blush returned but it returned with a vengeance.

"No your Majesty, if I did, I would have caught the person." An obvious bluff.

Deciding to test the theory, Peony ran a wet hand down the side of the other blondes neck, making him reel to the side at the touch. 'Liar. It was you.'

"All done!" Peony stood triumphantly with hands on his hips.

"Your Majesty, we missed one."

"Who?" He followed the pointed finger at the pink rappig who sat in the corner. "Jade. My little elusive Jade! Let's catch him."

"Yes your Majesty." Was all Guy could say before he approached the waiting victim with his partner. Jade the Rappig dashed into another corner when they came near and clashed heads as they both tried to scoop down to get him.

"Ow! Lets try again."

"Yes your Majesty." They clashed heads together again.

Time and time again, you swore you could see a nice pink swell appearing on their foreheads ever so gradually.

"My cute little Jade is living up to the Real Jade's personality."

"Yes, you could say that." He agreed, it was hard to kill the real Jade but it was hard to capture the rappig one!

Rappig Jade stood his ground at the edge of the shallow pool-tub that was set low in the floor. Waiting.

"I approach from the left, you from the right your Majesty, see if we can get him." Guy miss stepped and came falling forward, landing a couple inches from Jade. Earning a smug look from the animal, a bar of soap flew across the room, the cause of the incident. Guy got up, his face lined from the tile spaces.

"That looks like it hurts." Peony's lips curled into a cruel smile making Real Jade's look all the more menacing.

"Try it." Came an irritated reply. "Its fun."

"I think I should, lets capture my cute little Jade, okay." Peony laughed.

The animal wasn't going to have it, he'd rather knock them around, watching, timing for the perfect execution of a plan that his small brain could think up of.

"How hard is it to catch just one rapping, your Majesty?" He panted, why was it always Rappig Jade that refused to take his bath?

"Jade has always been the elusive one, hiding out in plain sight. That is how he works." Guy made eye contact and earned a wink, his cheeks flustering at the gesture. When Guy looked down and saw that the animal was not there but merely in front of him. He moved his foot back and forgot about the edge of the floor-tub.

A smirk crossed Rappig Jade's face, all the more easier.

"You ready Guy?" Peony positioned himself behind the animal, his arms spread wide to herd his 'Little Jade'.

"Yes your Maje..." Before he could finish, Rappig Jade ran, took a flying leap, impacting Guy in the chest and using the flatness as a spring board to bounce away before the arms wrapped around him. Rappig Jade was truly living up to the Real Jade's personality, who he was named after. Emperor Peony saw the mad dash and he too dashed after his Little Jade.

"Jade!" The next thing he saw was a flying rapping coming towards him, or well, over his head and he earned a kick in the back of the head. Rappig Jade used the Emperor's slope of his back, to his advantage, running along the spine, his back legs kicked in to lower vertebrae, a forceful push forward.

Peony came falling after Guy. "Your Majesty!" Guy grabbed the other blonde and braced for impact, thinking that he was going to hit tile. Again.

**{S-P-L-A-S-H}**

They landed in the tub. Soaked from head to toe and to the bone.

"Your Majesty...are...you...all right?" Guy panted, shocked that it was not the tile.

"Yes...I'm alright." A troublesome reply came. "I think he planed this from the beginning."

All the while, Rappig Jade grinned smugly and leaped over the short railing that separated wet from dry as it laughed, blending in with the others. Rappig Jade the Elusive.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes Guy?"

"Can you please get off, I can't breathe?" He blushed as he felt lips kiss his bare neck, he sank deeper into the water, hoping to get the assailant off.

"I think you like it." Was the answer. A hand pressed into his member that bulged in his tight pants. He bit down a rising moan. The palm twisted and varied in pressing's, rocking back and forth, from side to side.

Guy tried to shut his nervous system down to stop the sensational feeling but it overpowered his mind, he feebly raised a hand and twisted it into wet, blonde hair, another clutching moist material of the Emperor's over shirt. The hand left and Guy whined, a pitiful sound rolling over his tongue and out his mouth.

"You don't want to get sick do you?" Guy hazily looked up into equally colored eyes, he gave a small shake. "Take off your cloths."

A slimy noise came as Peony stripped, peeling the wet cloth off of his body and hung it up on the several towel racks around the room, and turned to find Guy still struggling with his first slick button on his shirt. Wasting no time, Peony wrestled the garments off of Guy and had fun pulling the spandex off of the swordsman's hips. Guy curled up, embarrassed that he had to be helped out by his Majesty. Guy shivered as the water was drained from the tub but welcomed the relief of hot water warming him and jumped as hands kneaded his chest and circled his nipples. The Royal forced a relaxing massage onto Guy, skillfully working the shoulders, back and neck.

"Your Majesty, how are you this good?" Guy asked, he eyed the opposite wall but his gaze fell to his erect member. It was _their_ fault this happened to him...

"You want to know, I'll tell you..." A hot breath blew in Guy's ear.

"Jade, just this one time, please?" He was on his hands and knees, an Emperor on his hands and knees, begging to his friend for help?

"Your Majesty, I am not a replacement for my younger sister, Nephry, I can not comply to what you are saying. I am also married with children of my own, I will not turn my back on my wife and become dis-honest with her, nor will I lie to my children." The Colonel stood his ground as he watched the self-proclaimed friend stoop so low to actually bow at his feet. "I can not satisfy your desires. If you use your status to try to control me and take away my freedom, I can use the protocol that is created to be used against kings and emperors, I can also see that your rank is stripped and handed to someone else. Your job is to govern and rule with a steady hand over Malkuth. If that is all, I will take my leave, my Heart is at home with dinner prepared. Find someone else."

He left the room with an honest air about him as the Emperor watched the Colonel go.

"So as you can see, I went after Dist and we became lovers. _You_, you saw us together this morning, did you? All in all, you'll pay for the little show you watched. With your body, that is, I am still not satisfied just yet and I can't leave you in a state like that. It will show how irresponsible I am of being the Emperor." Peony trailed hot kisses down Guy's neck, he tensed but the hands began to massage him into bliss.

The digits circled down to his thigh's and stroked a sensitive nerve just at the junction. Guy pressed against the tanned chest, arching and turning his head, begging to be kissed. Peony replied and sensed that the blonde was resistant.

'It'll hurt when it come's time.'

'Gah! Why does this feel...feel so good?' Guy's mind battled between reality and imagination. 'If Jade walk's in, well, he won't let neither one of us live it down. But he has his own life, a wife and children. Yeah, that's why I..._we_ rarely see him here in the back hall, except in the throne room.'

"Guy," the longer blonde spoke, "do you want release?"

"What type of question is that? Just take responsibility as you said you would do!" Guy hissed out when a hand aimed for his member again. His irritation, evident when he brought his hands down into the water to make a point.

"Tsk, tsk. You need to relax or it'll hurt later on."

'I see why Jade's wife ignores him, he's so obnoxious.' He gritted his teeth, a finger making its way to the section of skin between his sac and entrance. He twisted around and harshly kissed Peony, forcing him down and into the water.

"Nnghh!" Guy wanted this to be done and over with, instantly but when he thought that he was stronger, Peony had him underneath before he could blink.

"Your too rash, Noble Gailardia." Dropping a knee between the thighs of the lighter-tan. That's when he noticed how well built the Emperor was.

'Could he be lifting those rappig's all this time?' Guy flustered in embarrassment. 'Why must he go so slow?'

"Its your first time, is it?" With a shocked look that stilled the younger adult. "Slow is good."

"Well...uh..." His face flushed brightly.

"I see, with your female phobia, you haven't came close to touching, much less taking one."

"I did wake up in the Maids Quarters one morning after one of your drink-fests...I'm not sure if...I actually had..."

"Had sex?" His Majesty interrupted. "I remember that you had about ten shots of tequila, that has to be memory lost right there. The alcohol content...that's a bit excessive."

"Well..uh...ye-ah..." Guy moaned when a hand dragged down his chest to the junction at his legs.

"Your body remembers, you must have had sex that night."

"You really...think so...ah?" Guy scurried backwards from the hand, his shoulder blades hitting the far wall once he noticed a fever in the Emperor's eyes. 'I must resist! I have too!'

"Ah! Do I have to treat you like I did with Saphir on his first night with me?" Peony questioned, aiming to get the shorter blonde to think. "You know, he was beyond the word, sensitive but he pushed through it...I have never felt such bliss when we came together." He shamelessly went on, forcing Guy to grow redder and redder in the face unaware that something was happening between his legs. "Oh, what's this?"

Guy slumped into the corner when a sudden stroke on his member brought him to his senses.

"Look, your so hard...and since you can't leave till your cloths are dry, lets keep each other company."

Seeing as how Guy was backed up into a corner, literally, he had no choice in the matter. Admitting defeat for who knows how long it last was!

(Crud, bear with me on this, I wanted to skip this part but for my so-called followers, I did not. No matter how much I wanted to not to do this...I did. Its all for the sake of you yaoi fans out there.)

"You will keep me company...will you?" Peony breathed onto Guy's neck, sending a wave of shivers down Gailardia's spine, before claiming the territory with his mouth.

"Yes your Majesty." Guy gasped when the _weapon of choice_ sank lower and to his chest, playing and teasing the nipple as a hand played with the opposite, a firm press or a soft pinch. Guy bit his tongue as he pressed his back into the wall.

'Damn that rappig.' Guy mentally cursed the animal. 'I might hand him over to the cook! As payback...' Large tanned hands slowly ran down his outer thigh, breaking his thought.

"Oh, what were you thinking, Guy?" A seductive deep, and low voice filled his ear. "Come on, say it...I know that you might want to cry out." A hand rounded Guy's bottom as a mouth pressed to his entrance. "Ah, don't bite your tongue, you might bite through it later on. Open up for me, will you?"

Guy, confused and lost in his own world, released his tongue from an impending doom and let Peony have his way. Expecting a forced attack into his mouth, he was greeted by gentleness instead, his mouth soon felt good, that was...until a nip and pull on the bottom lip forced him to play along.

'I must resist!' His brain pulsed but the sound of his own blood soon drowned out every thought of escape.

"Your looking a little helpless there Guy." Peony laughed. "A lot like Saphir before I even entered him."

The younger man snapped from his reverie only to be made to stand against the wall, scratching at the unyielding surface as the tension between his legs grew greatly from the hand stroking and fingering his member and sack. Finding no way to support himself, he leaned over and used the Emperor's back. The taller blonde liked this and to further aggravate him more, removed the _assault weapon._ Guy whined, a pathetic moan, he was enjoying it. "Why now?"

"It seems that you can't properly stand like this." Peony poked Guy in the waist. "You do better lying down. Oh, the towels will make a nice place."

Shakily, as if walking on stilts, Guy scrambled over and fell on his back, welcoming the soft dampness. It may not be a bed but...it was better than nothing. The younger blonde stared up into similar eyes but were a little darker. "This could be a problem..."

"What is it Your Majesty?" Guy zoned in only to be pulled back out when something warm licked his member.

"Nothing...nothing...I might want to try this certain position..." The _assault weapon _continued.

"A-and w-what might...ah, that be Your M-majesty?" He moaned, no longer bothering to keep a leash on it with the tongue that was making him feel really, really warm at his core.

"You'll just have to find out." Peony covered Guy's fully erect member in his mouth, sending Guy to almost lurch.

It was nothing but a blur, Guy was lost in the forced passion when it ceased slowly with out release. It only took ten minutes for him to wake from the delusion to find Peony on his hands and knees with fingers inside of his entrance beside him.

"This is so hard to do...Guy, help me..." He begged, turning pleading eyes on Gailardia that was in almost complete shock!

A sense of insubordination washed over. "Why?"

"Cause your larger than I..." The Emperor covered his mouth with his free hand as he let it slip out.

"Something else?" Guy let the interrogation go on, denying His Majesty any pleasure.

"I just want to feel what's it like to be taken..." Another mistake that slipped out.

"And you think I can do that?" His light blue eyes became slits as he enjoyed the display before him.

"Yes!" He hissed and grabbed Guy's nearest hand and began to suckle on the fingers in sheer desperation.

"I see...then I wonder..." Guy no longer saw him as authority but an equal and slapped the behind that was sticking up in the air. Peony released his objects to let out a gasp, saliva connected from the corner of the mouth to Guys wet fingers.

"Gailardia...please..." Peony urged when he earned another solid spank.

"What more..." Guy slid a digit in one by one, moving them around reaching as far in as he could.

"I heard that its good, from Saphir." His hips went back on the fingers and a sharp cry was let out as a _really incredible_ spot was poked. "There! Again!"

Guy found that he was having the chance to really test the Emperors mettle by grinding his finger tips into the gland. The hips swayed. When he grew tired of the antic Guy removed his fingers.

"Guy!" Wailed Peony with the sensation had vanished. "Please!"

"Please what?" The roles had switched and Guy found himself being the dominate one.

"I want you inside of me!" The Monarch had grasped his aching erection.

"Hmm..." Guy smiled and licked the puckered entrance. "Now I don't want the Emperor to walk all funny if it ain't done right."

"GUY!" A hitched yelp escaped as he pressed a cheek to the cold tile. The flexible muscle soaked and coated the hole with precision.

'I guess I became a good kisser before I woke up in the Maids Quarters. Is paying off.' Then when he was sure that the Monarch was well prepared, he pressed his very hardened erection at the small, red hole. "I am going to enter."

Ever so slowly Gailardia slid in. "AH!" He had stabbed the sweet spot so soon and felt the pelvis push back then go forward. "Guy, take me please!"

With a shrug and snaking an arm around the waist, he then withdrew his hips and thrust back inside.

"Oh, there...there..." The taller blonde cried and rocked his hips with that of the younger blonde. "Guy..." He gasped and moaned, in a daze Peony had noticed that his prostate gland was an easy hit from the get-go.

With gritted teeth, he moved faster, his own release was hard to come by and the round muscle soon had a death grip.

A fleshy mound of sweat rocked and the tiles became slick, Peony had to support himself by releasing his heated member just to grip the floor to keep from slipping onto his stomach. A lightly tanned hand had taken the vacancy and pumped at it. Drive after drive, moaning and grunting had filled the room as the rappig's looked on with interest from behind the gate

"Your Majesty...I can't hold on much longer..." Guy said after noticing that his ache to release was mounting high.

"I am...ah, at my...limit too...ah..." Peony was more surprised that he came first, the white milk like substance escaped onto the glassy like tile.

Guy tried his best to avoid digging his nails into the waist but couldn't succeed in doing so, his overbearing load set free from its confines, burying itself deep into Peony who has slumped onto the floor after the small gift.

"Guy, your stronger than I thought..." He pressed his weary body into the cold tile as Guy flopped back onto the towels. "Too strong and I am even barely a swordsman, much less I can't handle one, it goes flying from my hands when Jade's wife counters in one move. I am no match for her." When he was sure that his front torso was cool, he rolled onto his back and almost sighed at the cool sensation, his seed covered his stomach.

With a lazy eye, Guy looked over then crawled unnoticed and began to lick Peony's abdomen. The Royal became shocked and soon unfazed when he felt the tip of the tongue dip into his belly button, he squirmed and his buds hardened when fingers ghosted over them.

"I guess, your still not satisfied Your Majesty." Guy sat up from his cleaning job.

Finding heat pool and seep into his core, Peony also sat up. "Guy, on your back." Was all he said but when the request was not met instantly, he shoved the young blood to the floor and crawled on top.

"Your Majesty...impal..." Guy couldn't finish the question when his member was suddenly engulfed in heat, he saw a dark blush on the Monarch's cheeks. Peony began to bounce, his ever-so-easily-found-sweet spot was impaled on the cock that was growing larger with each thrust.

An erotic looked crossed the Royal's face as he began to drool and his eyes became lusty. "Guy...ah..."

Gailardia was dumbfounded! The Emperor wanted more and the expression was growing on him. Guy picked his hips up off of the ground to meet the force coming down. "...Peony...tch..."

The watchers pressed their noses to the gate, the sight of their beloved Master might have seemed a little too human to them. An enlarging member was shaking with precious cum that was stringing and spotting trails on Guys stomach.

"...Guy...Guy..." The chant was repeated over and over again.

"P-Peony!" Guy hissed as he released a few minutes later. The two lay there in a heap on the floor, covered in semen and sweat. The smaller blond eased himself out from underneath Peony and dragged the Royal to the tub. Where he washed both of there tired bodies and dried. He checked the cloths and they were dry. He strained his ears and could hear giggling outside the door as he dressed himself and Peony. It was the maids. He leaned against a wall and waited for the poor thing to come to his sense's.

"So, Gailardia, are you going to come tonight?" Peony cast a lazy but mischief grin over at him after rolling to his feet and nearly limped to the door, of which he opened. The Maids couldn't scramble away fast enough but remained frozen after taking a few steps backwards.

"What time?" He smiled back coyly.

* * *

Lotus- It took me long and hard to think if Peony should be dominated Doggy Style or be a Dominate Uke that rode Guy.

Peony- Glad she picked!

Guy- I was forced into it.

Saphir/Dist- What about me? I was only mentioned five times! *boogers hang from his nose and tears stream from his eyes.*

Peony- Aww, my Love.

Guy- *feels left out of the loop.*

Jade- (sweat drops) *stands by Lotus's side.*

Lotus- ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU BE GONE! *Throws them into Kimlasca with little ease and tremendous force.*

Jade- Better?

Lotus- Yes, I hope you enjoyed it. I might work on a sequel. I LOVE REVIEWS! *Kiss's Jade passionately*

====A little comedy central! Please, I do love reviews and help with my grammar and punctuation.

P.S. I really really had fun struggling with the lemon scene but also had fun!

REVIEWS PLEASE! Don't leave me hanging you idiots, let me know how good my writting is!


End file.
